How Perfect
by viperdarkness
Summary: Where being alone isn’t the best way to spend Christmas day. Pairing 8059. And a late merry Christmas to everyone! XD


**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, and a late merry Christmas! XD I was going to finish this oneshot on Christmas day, but surprising personal matters got in the way, and I was just not in a good mood for two days -_-; So, I decided to finish this today while I'm still okay, and hopefully it's enough to make up for missing out on Christmas. I do have another Christmas fic, but this one I wanted to be a lot more happier :D And this is probably my first straightforward fic that does not have any twist or turns here and there, XD. So please enjoy and review!

**Warnings**: some cussing (not so bad though), and some sexual connotations (not so bad either, XD)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Reborn nor any of the characters in this fic, that right solely belongs to Akira Amano

***

***

Gokudera grumbled to himself moodily as he swung himself on a hammock he had finally put together yesterday. What joy today was, spending Christmas alone, in his two roomed apartment. He would have gladly joined everyone else in Tsuna's house for their Christmas party, but when Bianchi wanted to use him as a test subject, he had to stay here. How could his sister be so cruel to prevent him from seeing the Tenth on such a special day? In his brooding, he decided some TV would keep his mind preoccupied. He turned it on, and grimaced as each channel he flipped to was about Christmas. Some otherworldly spirit wanted to torture him on this day, he was sure of it.

He heard a ring, and it took him a while to realize that it was the doorbell. Well, he wasn't going to answer it anyways. No matter how persistent the guy was.

Ding!

Nope, sorry, ain't gonna happen.

Ding!

Gokudera cursed under his breath and got up to open the door.

"Just go aw…" he paused in midsentence.

Mixed in between laughter and shock, Gokudera looked up at a man in a spotted dog suit. There was just something strange about this scenario. What was even more disturbing was that he knew the man. It was none other than the baseball idiot.

"Merry Christmas!" Yamamoto greeted.

"What the hell is with that get up?" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto seemed to just have noticed he was wearing a dog suit and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh this," he replied, "Well, my neighbors down the street needed somebody to entertain their kids while they had their party, so I volunteered and they gave me this dog suit."

Gokudera frowned.

"What about the Tenth's party?" he asked.

"The Tenth… Oh, Tsuna! Ugh, I totally forgot, haha."

Of course, Gokudera should have known he couldn't count on baseball idiot to remember to attend a party.

"And why didn't you go?" Yamamoto asked.

That caught Gokudera by surprise.

"I… it's a long story, too complicated to explain." To an idiot, he wanted to add, but that would have been too harsh.

"Ah, okay (_He bought it_, Gokudera thought). Then why don't we celebrate Christmas together?"

The thought of that just made Gokudera want to gag. Was this guy serious?

"No, I think I'll celebrate Christmas by myself."

This guy needed to leave now, dog suit and all. Before Gokudera could close the door, Yamamoto blocked it with his hand.

"Wait!" he cried, "Why don't you want to?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Your dog suit has a lot to do with it," he muttered, "If you would take it off, at least I would look like I'm hanging out with a sane guy."

"But I don't have any clothes under."

An awkward pause. Was this guy really serious? He once again tried to close the door shut, but with a more hurried feel. Yamamoto intercepted and being the stronger of the two, pushed through.

"Hey," he said, "at least lend me some clothes before you kick me out."

"You're too big to fit into them," Gokudera shouted, "And don't come near me! That fucking dog suit is disturbing enough, but not wearing clothes under that suit is messed up!"

Yamamoto held up his hands as if he were surrendering to the police.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll go if you… Woah, is this your place?"

If there was a new Guinness record for shortest attention span, Gokudera was sure Yamamoto would win an award for his 1 second attention span. He didn't have time to continue his musings as Yamamoto started playing around with the dynamites that were on his lounging table.

"Haha, are these the fireworks you're going to shoot tonight?" Yamamoto asked.

"No," Gokudera replied hurriedly, "now stop touching it before it actually blows up!"

Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away from the dynamites and quickly hid them in a drawer nearby. Soon after, Gokudera found himself chasing Yamamoto as the baseball idiot searched around his apartment. This guy was like a child disguised as a man, and he was tempted to stuff dynamites into that man's mouth and light them up, but again that was too harsh.

Ringing around Gokudera's flat, Yamamoto stopped as a portrait caught his attention. Gokudera sighed happily when Yamamoto stopped, giving him a break to catch his breath. Kneeling down, Yamamoto picked up the portrait and gave a sad smile.

"This is your mom?" he asked.

Gokudera looked up and saw the portrait in Yamamoto's hand. He bit his lip. He was still sensitive about this.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"How is she?"

"…"

Yamamoto looked up at Gokudera with pity in his eyes. Gokudera did not want to see that.

"Oh, I see," Yamamoto continued, "You know, I wish I could have gotten to know my other better, but she died before I turned two. She was just going to some oversea business trip, but apparently the ship didn't make it through the whole trip. I was too young to remember her, but it still upsets me whenever I think about the way she died… It must have been painful."

That's right, Gokudera thought, he had never seen Yamamoto's mother before. So they were on the same boat in that department. Suddenly, that malice he held for Yamamoto went away, and he couldn't help but sympathize with him. One day with this guy wouldn't be so bad, right?

"Hey, Yamamoto, I guess I wouldn't mind if you stayed here for Christmas," he said quietly.

Suddenly, Yamamoto leaned forward and planted a kiss on Gokudera's lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds as Gokudera jumped away in surprise.

"Now what was that for?!" he exclaimed.

Yamamoto smiled as he pointed towards a plant on top of his head.

"Mistletoe," he said cheerfully with a laugh at the end.

Gokudera punched that smile right off Yamamoto's face.

"Don't tell me you did that to the kids too, you sicko," he said.

Yamamoto shook his head immediately.

"No, no, no!" he said quickly, "Some guy gave this to me for free when I was coming here."

Gokudera rolled his eyes. This guy really was an idiot. "Alright, I'll believe that."

That confident smile returned again. "Can we kiss again?"

For some insane reason, Gokudera was ready to take up Yamamoto on his offer, even if he was kissing a man in a spotted dog suit.

"Why not?"

He watched as Yamamoto dove in for a kiss, and he himself obligingly pressed his lips against his. It was strange, but nice, and Gokudera was happy that Yamamoto did not try to intensify the kiss and make it more awkward. This made him feel quite… blissful. The two parted and looked at each other, one with a smile and one with blush and scowl.

"Merry Christmas Gokudera."

A sigh. "Yamamoto, I think you're losing your brain cells from that costume, because you said that already."

"Haha, I know, but I meant it this time."

Gokudera smirked. No matter how flawed this day was, there were moments like these that made a day just perfect.


End file.
